


It's time

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Dolorita (Dolores Umbridge/Rita Skeeter) [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: For what?
Relationships: Rita Skeeter/Dolores Umbridge
Series: Dolorita (Dolores Umbridge/Rita Skeeter) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084100
Kudos: 1





	It's time

Our story starts in Dolores Umbridge and Rita Skeeter's shared house. After a month fraught with tension between the couple, Dolores has finally made a decision that could very well alter their whole relationship.

Rita asked, "What's this about?"

Dolores said, "I have made a decision regarding my... my revenge."

Rita rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, you're never going to let it go not even for the wizarding world's most daring journalist?"

Dolores replied, "No, I think it's time for me to... to let go of my revenge on Potter and the Granger girl."

Rita gasped. "Oh?"

Dolores went on, "And everybody else."

Rita smirked. "Well, for once you've taken me by surprise, darling."

Dolores responded, "I couldn't let this silly affair ruin what we have."

Rita pecked her on the cheek and smiled. "Glad you finally saw the light."

Dolores beamed, "As am I."


End file.
